Un enorme dragon
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Es un one-shoot contado desde la perspectiva de Scorpius. Pésimo Summary.


**Este es une-shoot, ya saben de que pareja. Es algo raro, esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Scorp.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes y los lugares conocidos son J. K. Rowling. El relato es mio.**

Bueno, me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. En mi vida yo e amado solamente a una mujer, Lily Luna Potter.

Es la mujer más hermosa que conocí, no solamente en su exterior, sino que también en su interior. Ella derrocha luz por donde va, siempre tiene las palabras justas para cada ocasión. Pero, también es una persona mucho más solidaria y tímida de lo que parece.

Es el sol de mis días, la luz de mi vida pero un pequeño descuido de un segundo nos separo temporalmente.

**Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo **

**hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos **

**yo construía un castillo de sueños **

**que pronto se derrumbo **

Pero en ese momento ella se encontraba sufriendo por mi muerte, aunque yo siempre le dije "Los que dejan este mundo solamente dejan su forma física, no nos dejan a nosotros. Ellos se encuentran en nuestro interior" esta frase me la dijo mi padre cuando murió mi abuela. Pero no tengo que contar esa historia.

Con mi hermosa flor proyectamos una familia de cinco hijos, pero uno de ellos tenia que ser una niña y una gran casa. Esta última llegamos a tenerla, es mas allí es donde tantas veces lo hicimos. Pero cuando el destino nos distancio, para luego volvernos a juntar, ella se quedo con la propiedad.

Prometimos amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días, pero hay cosas más fuertes que te pueden separar en un segundo. Tal vez una de las razones es la muerte.

Luego yo la vi sufriendo y cada día que pasaba comía menos. Así también se fue deteriorando más y más. Pero no solamente ella, sino que en eso estaba "nuestro hijo". Ese terrible día faltaba un mes para su nacimiento.

Si, así es estábamos esperando un hijo. También contrajimos matrimonio, al día siguiente del descuido que nos separo seria nuestro primer aniversario. Pero, ya no, a partir de ese terrible momento supuse que ya no tendríamos más aniversarios.

**Cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado **

**un duende dijo que tú eras mi princesa **

**como si fuera por arte de magia **

**llenaste mis días de luz **

Aun recuerdo el día que la conocí. Fue en el bosque prohibido. Yo estaba en tercero y ella en primero.

Nuestra relación fue hermosa desde un principio. Fue prohibida, si como el lugar en el que nos conocimos, durante algún tiempo pero después aceptada.

**Y nuestra historia se pende a lo lejos **

**no encontrare tu mirada en secreto **

**y dibujando mi olvido en silencio **

**con el color de un adiós.**

Desde ese día que nos separo la miraba a lo lejos, con ganas de tocarte y darte un abrazo demostrándote que estaba allí, contigo mi amor, mi niña, mi flor, mi vida.

**Pero todo acabo **

**ya nada quedo entre los dos **

**por que como en un cuento **

**el enorme dragón **

**nos robo el corazón. **

Ese descuido que nos separo tiene nombre, mi carrera. Si, fui auror igual que lo eras tu mi amor.

Pasaron los días y llego mi cumpleaños. Tu, como siempre fuiste la primera en ir hasta mi lapida en Malfoy Manor. Cuando estabas allí, el destino quiso que nuestro hijo naciera antes de la fecha prevista. Le avisaste a mi madre mediante un patronus, ella fue hasta ti, se comunico con tus padres y nuestros padres fueron hasta San Mungo.

Pero cuando estabas por entrar a la sala, le dijiste a nuestras madres "que alguien valla hasta casa, entre a mi habitación y que de mi mesita de luz saque un pergamino. Si yo muero allí dentro la tinta va a aparecer".

Cuando te encontrabas en la sala, los medi-magos cometieron un error haciendo así que tú dejes la vida y te juntes conmigo mi amor.

**Por favor donde estas tu eres mi otra mitad **

**siempre estaré esperando **

**yo se que algún día regresaras **

**Algún día regresaras... **

**regresaras**

Ahora vemos crecer a nuestro hijo. En esa carta decía el nombre que le tenían que poner y, como la testaruda que siempre fuiste y serás, le pusiste mi nombre. En ella también decía que le tenían que explicar nuestros padres.

Lo criaron entre los cuatro, ellos tomaron y toman todas las decisiones. Creció feliz entre las propiedades de nuestros padres y había días que ellos iban con el a nuestra casa.

Ahora el comienza el colegio, es igual a mi a esa edad, nada mas que criado por sus abuelos y cuidado desde arriba por sus padres.

**Que les pareció? Lo escriba en un arranque de inspiración al escuchar esta canción con una amiga y decidí subirlo. La canción es "Un enorme dragón", para ls que vieron floricienta les va sonar.**

**Si tengo algo para mejorar bueno corríjanme por mensaje privado o mediante los reviews.**

**Kisses y nos leemos en mis otras historias.**


End file.
